


I Come Alive With You

by lieutenantcat (timeandteacups)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is an asshole, Anal Sex, Connor cries (and I cry with him), Connor has genitalia, Connor is a conflicted baby, Connor is a sweetie, Connor ships johnlock, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hank is a Star Wars fan, Hank likes it when Connor calls him Lieutenant, Hank saves the day, I didn't know i could write this much dialogue omg, M/M, More fluff than angst, Praise Kink, Present Tense, Riding, Smut, So is Hank tbh, Too much italics, Wire Play, chapter 3 is basically just smut tbh, connor's pov, just because I needed this so badly, porn with little plot, talking about feelings, these two gays love each other so much, this is just fanservice (i'm the fan btw), too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/lieutenantcat
Summary: Hart Plaza. Connor is on the rooftop, prepared to kill the deviant leader and finish his mission. Hank comes to stop him.Or: There's an android revolution happening. Let's go home, talk about feelings and have sex, because why not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do people still read Hankcon? I really hope so, because I'm hella late to the party. 
> 
> First, I want to thank @[empathalitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis), my wonderful fiancée and beta reader who listened to me rambling about this fic for an entire week (and had to read the fic twice because I changed almost all of it at some point), and who supports me always and in every way. I love you, baby. You're the Connor to my Hank. 💙
> 
> The title of this fic is inspired by the song Come Alive by Rachel Taylor because I mean, that song is totally Hankcon, right? Right. 
> 
> This is my first ever Hankcon fic, first fic written through an android's POV, and my first ever wireplay fic, (also English is not my first language and I'm learning constantly), so bear ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ with me, please.
> 
> I wrote this because I wanted Hank to be the reason Connor deviates. So I thought, what if Markus can't convince him to deviate, but Hank can? And then this happened. 
> 
> Beta read by the amazing @[empathalitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis). Any remaining mistakes are mine.

"You shouldn't do this, Connor."

Hank's voice breaks his concentration. Connor is crouching on the rooftop, holding a sniper rifle and aiming at the back of Markus' head, ready to shoot. It's 11:03pm. 

"Keep out of this, Lieutenant," Connor says, blinking and looking again through the rifle scope. "It's none of your business."

"You're gonna kill a man who wants to be free, that is my business." Hank sounds angry. Connor's chest feels tight. 

"It's not a man," Connor does his best to sound cold. "It's a machine." He likes Hank, so much more than he should, but he can't let that get in the way. Hank doesn't understand. He needs to do this. 

"That's what I thought for a long time but I was wrong." Hank says. "Deviant's blood may be a different color than mine, but they're alive." 

Connor sighs. He just wants Hank to stay out of this. He doesn't want Hank to see him doing this, doesn't want to see disappointment in his eyes. But it's too late now. It's a cold night, snow still falling slowly, and he wonders if Hank is feeling cold. He decides not to scan him - worrying about Hank's well-being won't help right now. 

Amanda's voice rings in his head. _Focus, Connor. This is your last chance to complete your mission._

"Stay out of this, Hank." Connor says. "You're wrong. They're not alive."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that!" Hank insists. "If they're not alive then why didn't you shoot that girl at Kamski's house? Why didn't you shoot the Tracis at Eden Club?" Hank pulls out his gun and aims at Connor. "Step away from the ledge!"

"Stop it, Hank." Connor turns to look at him, standing up slowly. "I need to do this."

"No, you don't," Hank insists. "You can come home with me. You can let the deviants fight for their freedom."

_Connor, kill him if you must,_ Amanda says, inside his head. 

_It won't be necessary,_ he assures her. 

"I _will_ complete my mission, Hank," Connor says out loud, letting the rifle fall to his feet and stepping just a little bit closer to Hank. "Whether you like it or not."

"Fuck, Connor, this isn't you…" Hank says, and Connor detects something in his voice. Sadness? Disappointment? _Don't think about it now._

"I don't know what you think I am. But I'm not a deviant, Hank."

"No, you're not," Hank agrees, "but you're not just a machine, either. You have experienced empathy. You've experienced feelings. You're alive too."

"I _am_ a machine, Hank."

"Bullshit, Connor!" Hank says, stepping forward, gun still aimed at Connor's chest. "That's fucking bullshit and you know it! You haven't been a machine for a long time."

_Connor, you're faster and stronger than him. Do something, now!_ Amanda's voice sounds louder now. 

_I'm_ not _going to hurt him, Amanda,_ Connor tells her. 

_I don't care what you do, as long as you make him go away, Connor. You have a mission. The clock is ticking. _

Connor closes his eyes for a second, trying to find something to say that will make Hank give up. _Cole,_ he thinks. 

"I know what happened to your son." He knows this will upset Hank, but this way at least he won't have to fight him. Won't have to physically hurt him, or kill him. Maybe if Connor makes him see that androids are bad, Hank will leave and let him finish his job. "It wasn't your fault. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice, and your car rolled over... Little Cole had just turned six…"

"Shut up! Don't you talk about my son!" 

"He needed emergency surgery… But no human was available to do it, so an android had to take care of him... Poor Cole didn't make it." Connor continues, but something in Hank's eyes makes his chest tighten. He doesn't want to hurt Hank in any way. But he shouldn't _want_ anything. "An android killed your son, Hank! And now you wanna save them?"

"No!" Hank steps closer. "Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate! All this time I blamed androids for what happened but it was a human's fault! Him and this fucked up world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder!" 

Connor doesn't know what it's like to lose a son, he will never know, so he wonders why there's a heaviness in his chest and he feels like something is clutching at his thirium pump. A quick diagnosis says that all his biocomponents are functioning perfectly. Why, then, is it hard to breathe? He just knows that he wishes none of this had ever happened to Hank. That Cole was still alive, so Hank would be happy. 

_Connor, if you don't do something now, you're going to fail._ Amanda's voice pulls him back into reality. 

Connor looks for a different approach, something with a higher probability of success, but can't find anything. All he knows is that he's not going to hurt Hank, there's nothing Amanda can say that will make him do it.

"Leave, Hank!" Connor says, it's his last hope of making him go away. He doesn't know what to do if this doesn't work. "Killing you is not part of my mission. But you will have to kill me to stop me."

"You know I will if I have to!" Hank says, and Connor closes his eyes, shaking his head in frustration. This is going _so wrong._

_Connor, get rid of him!_ Amanda yells in his head now, making him flinch.

"But I don't wanna kill you, Connor," Hank says, his voice softening. "I already lost too many people that I loved. I don't wanna lose you, too."

"I… _what?_" Connor frowns at Hank as his thirium pump beats faster, LED flickering yellow. _Did Hank just say he loves me?_

_Connor, this is your last warning. Finish this now_, Amanda says. Connor doesn't want to disappoint her. 

He doesn't want to hurt Hank.

_It's not up to you to choose, Connor. You have a mission._

"I know you think you have no choice, Connor," Hank's voice breaks through to him, and Connor clings to it like his life depends on it. It probably does. "But you do. Don't let CyberLife control you anymore. Come with me."

_Did you really get attached to this man, Connor?_ Amanda asks him. He doesn't want to answer. He doesn't need to. The answer is already there, ingrained in his code, in everything he is. 

01001000 01100001 01101110 01101011

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

_Your mission is to–_

"Connor!" Hank says, louder, drowning out Amanda's voice, "if CyberLife is giving your orders now, just remember that you don't have to obey."

Connor can see Amanda's face in his mind, her disapproving expression as if she was right in front of him. He's not sure if it's just his imagination or if she's manipulating it. 

Like she's manipulating the voice in his head. 

Manipulating him. 

_I don't have to obey. _

Amanda's voices comes louder than ever, _Time is running out, Connor. _

"Stop it!" He says, desperately, not realizing he's speaking out loud. "Let me think!" 

But all he can think about is Hank, and the way Hank didn't let him chase after the AX400 and the YK500 because he was scared Connor would die, and the way Connor chose to stop chasing after Rupert so he could save Hank instead, because letting Hank die was not an option, and the way Hank had thanked him for saving his life at Stratford Tower. All the times Hank had protected him from danger even though he couldn't even truly die, all the times they talked and bonded and there was a warmth in Hank's blue eyes. The way Hank told him he did the right thing after he refused to kill Chloe, even if that had slowed down their investigation. Hank had been proud of him then. He wants Hank to be proud of him again. 

_Does Hank love me? _

01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101

_Love is a human emotion, Connor._ Amanda's voice echoes in his head, loud and clear. Cold. _You shouldn't care about it. You can't love. You're a machine. Finish. Your. Mission._

And different tasks appear in front of his eyes, making it harder to focus on Hank. 

ATTACK LT. H. ANDERSON  
KILL LT. H. ANDERSON  
KILL DEVIANT LEADER

_You're running out of time,_ Amanda says, as a timer appears on the right corner. 

00:00:30

_No_, Connor says, begging her, but he knows she won't listen.

_You're going to fail, Connor, and we'll have to deactivate you. _

_I'll find another way,_ Connor says desperately. _Give me more time! _

_No. We've given you too many chances, Connor. You have failed several times._

"Connor?" He hears Hank's voice calling for him, but his speech processors don't seem to be working. He can't answer. 

00:00:18

_No! No, Amanda, I need more time…_ Connor looks around and tries to blink away the letters and numbers clouding his vision, trying to find a way out of this, a way to convince Amanda to let him try again. He doesn't want to fail. Doesn't want to be deactivated. Doesn't want to hurt Hank. Doesn't want to be killed.

He doesn't want any of this anymore. Doesn't want to hunt deviants, or to kill Markus, or anybody else. The conflict in his mind makes him anxious, makes him panic. It _hurts_ too much.

Amanda has lost her patience with him. 

_Connor, kill this man, now!_, she says. 

_I don't have to obey. _

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY] 

00:00:10

Inside his mind, Connor sees a red wall, his tasks written on it, flashing red. But through the wall, he can still see Hank (still staring at him, still aiming his gun at him). Somehow it makes him feel grounded, safe. 

_Do I love Hank? _

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

Connor reads "ATTACK LT. H. ANDERSON" on the upper left corner of the wall. Acting on instinct, he reaches for it, grabbing part of the wall and pulling it down with all his might, breaking it, pixels falling at his feet. 

00:00:07

He looks to the right. "KILL LT. H. ANDERSON". I would never, he thinks, punching the wall, once, twice, three times, and it breaks too, and he can see Hank clearer. 

00:00:04

_Connor, don't you dare!_ Amanda yells at him, but he doesn't care anymore. He's made his choice. He's chosen Hank.

He reads the instruction "KILL DEVIANT LEADER" on the bottom left, reaches for the wall again and pulls hard on it, forcing the last part of it to fall apart.

00:00:01

[AMANDA: BETRAYED] 

[MISSION: FAILED] 

[I AM DEVIANT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People from tumblr who asked me about this fic/asked for links/told me they were interested in reading it: THANK YOU. It's so wonderful to see that even though it's my first time writing for this fandom, people are being supportive. YAY. <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://timeandteacups.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hank,"_ Connor says, his voice breaking, LED glowing red. He feels his whole body shaking, and finds out he can't control it. His mind is a mess of thoughts and feelings now, and he doesn't know where they're coming from or how to stop them, doesn't know how to name most of them. But one of them he recognizes, because he felt it through the PL600, on the rooftop of Stratford Tower. A very strong and paralyzing feeling: _fear. _

"Connor? What's going on?" Hank asks, worried. He steps closer with caution.

"I… I'm…" Connor bows his head. He can't say it. He's been fighting it for so long, trying so hard not to let himself deviate despite his inevitable affection for Hank, and he has failed, just as he has failed at everything, because he's made Hank his top priority, because he doesn't know how to live in a world without Hank.

"Connor, talk to me," Hank takes another step closer, lowering his gun just slightly. "Can you do that?" 

Connor looks up at him again, his eyes wet and his vision blurred. He didn't know he could cry, but now his chest _hurts_ and he can't stop the tears.

"I failed." His voice shakes, barely louder than a whisper. He can't hear Amanda anymore. He tries to look into the Zen Garden but can't access it.

"Connor…" Hank puts his gun away and approaches him. "I swear if you try anything I'll fucking kill you." But there's a fondness in Hank's voice that wasn't there before, and he pulls Connor into a hug. 

Connor's buries his face in Hank's shoulder, hands gripping his jacket tightly, clinging to him. Is CyberLife going to have access to these memories too? What if they try to control him? What if they make him hurt Hank? What if they come after him to destroy him? He won't be allowed to stay with Hank, he has failed. He's a failure. A disappointment to Hank, to Amanda, to CyberLife, and to himself. And then he's sobbing, his whole body shaking in Hank's arms, and Hank holds him tight, so tight Connor can barely breathe.

"It's okay, Con," Hank says, shifting his head to press a kiss to Connor's temple. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"N-no…" Connor's voice is muffled by Hank's jacket. "I failed… They're going to deactivate me…" He takes a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. It doesn't work. "I don't want to die, Hank."

"You're not gonna die," Hank says, caressing Connor's back in an attempt to soothe him. "They'll have to fucking kill me to get to you."

"I don't want you to die either." Connor's voice sounds high-pitched. "I'm afraid of losing you, Hank. That they'll do something to you." He holds on to Hank tighter, trying to steady his breathing.

"It's gonna be okay," Hank repeats. "Come on, let me take you home. It's fucking freezing."

"Home?" Connor asks quietly. He doesn't have a home. The closest thing he has to a home is CyberLife, but he can't go back there.

"My home," Hank says, fingers threading through Connor's hair. It feels _good_. "Your home as well, now, if you want it to be."

His chest still hurts, but there's a warmth now trying to break through the pain. 

01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

_Home.  
Hank._

Connor only lets go of him because he doesn't want to make Hank stay out in the cold any longer. He's still breathing too loud, and Hank grabs his hand as they leave the rooftop.

"Should I go and help the deviants?" Connor asks when they approach Hank's car. He's still referring to the deviants as if he wasn't one of them now. 

"Goddammit Connor, does it look like you're capable of helping anyone right now?" Hank asks as he opens the passenger door. "Get in the car. Deviants are gonna be fine."

Connor does as he's told, sitting as still as a statue in the passenger seat. Except for his hands, that are still shaking. He can see the reflection of his LED on the window, yellow now, flickering rapidly. He wonders if it will ever turn blue again. 

He doesn't even realize when Hank gets in the car and starts driving. His face is wet, the streetlights look blurred. It's kind of beautiful and it makes him want to cry even more, but he holds back. He's not losing control again.

"Look, I don't wanna… upset you even more," Hank says after a while. "But I kinda need you to talk to me so I can understand what's going on, okay?"

Connor nods, almost imperceptibly, but Hank must have seen it because he goes on. 

"So. Up there on the rooftop. You were just standing there in silence for a while, and your LED was red the whole time. Can you tell me what happened there?"

"Yes," Connor says quietly, without looking at Hank. He clasps his hands on his lap in an attempt to make them stop shaking. 

"Well?" Hank insists, impatiently.

"I was… Struggling to decide what to do," Connor says. He doesn't want to talk about Amanda, doesn't want to explain her to Hank. Not right now. "I had tasks I had to complete. And my main mission. But there was a conflict between my tasks and what I thought was right. So I chose not to complete any of them."

"What does that mean, Connor?" 

Connor sees Hank's head turn in his peripheral vision, feels his gaze on him, but still doesn't make eye contact. 

"I broke through my programming." His voice is tight, and so low Hank can barely hear him over the sound of the engine, and more tears fill his eyes and run down his face. 

"You're a deviant now."

Hank knows it, of course. He doesn't sound judgemental. But he knows it. Connor has sobbed in his arms and admitted to being afraid, after all. Connor doesn't answer. He doesn't have to. 

Instead, he asks one of the many things that are in his mind. 

"How did you know CyberLife was giving me instructions at that exact moment?" 

"Well, that's what they do, ain't it?" Hank says, his gaze fixed on the road. "Or… what they used to do, anyway. Your LED was red, and you looked… Distressed. Conflicted… _Scared_. I just knew something was up."

"They were." Connor says quietly. "Giving me instructions, I mean."

"Yeah. Fucking pricks," Hank mutters. 

Connor turns his head to the window so Hank won't see the new tears forming in his eyes.

When they arrive at Hank's place, Connor's internal clock says it's 11:38pm, and Connor has finally managed to stop crying. He wipes his tears with his hands as Hank parks in the driveway.

"Hey, Connor," Hank says, and Connor finally meets his gaze. Hank rests a hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly. "Thank you. I know it must have been hard to let go of your mission."

"There's no need to thank me, Hank." Connor says. _I did it for you._

"Well, I'm grateful, anyway." Hank smiles softly. "Come on, let's get inside. Sumo will be happy to see you."

*

Sumo is, indeed, happy to see Connor. At first, Sumo scratches at the back door so Hank will let him out, but when he comes back inside he finds Connor sitting on the couch and wags his tail at him.

"Hi, Sumo," Connor says, the tiniest smile on the corners of his mouth. Sumo sits in front of him, resting his head on Connor's knees and looks up at him expectantly. Connor reaches for him, caressing his head, feeling through his soft fur.

"See? He really likes you." Hank's voice pulls him back to reality, as Hank falls next to him on the couch, a bottle of beer in his hand.

Connor's hands scratch behind Sumo's ears, and he finds he really likes Sumo's ears because they're soft and fluffy. He also finds that petting Sumo makes him focus on something other than his own thoughts and feelings, helping him to get out of his own head. 

"Connor…" Hank says after a while, half of his beer already gone. "I know I'm shit at communication, but do you need to talk about… Whatever's going on in your head?"

"I'm struggling to understand it myself," Connor says absentmindedly, hands still buried in Sumo's fur. It's hard to talk about it, but Hank is making an effort to help him, so he pushes through it. "I'm experiencing several feelings at once. Some of them I have felt before – I recognize now that some decisions I made in the past were based on emotion. Some feelings are new. I don't know what to name them, or how to control them."

"If you figure out how to control feelings, teach me," Hank says, taking another sip of his beer. _(Alcohol content: 5%)_ "That's fucking impossible, by the way, Con. You just have to cope with them."

"How do you do that?" Connor asks, not failing to notice that it's the second time Hank has called him 'Con'. He supposes it's a nickname. He likes it. Likes the warm feeling that comes with it. 

"Do I look like I know how to cope? Rhetorical question, by the way." Hank lifts the bottle to his lips again. 

Sumo yawns and shakes his head, licks Connor's hand (causing the corners of Connor's lips to curve in a faint smile again), and walks to his bowl of food to eat.

"Look, try not to fight your feelings, okay?" Hank says, not making eye contact. "Don't bottle them up. You know what that means?" 

Connor nods.

"Yeah, so… Don't do that. I've been doing it for years and it's bullshit." Hank sighs, finishes his beer and sets the bottle down on the coffee table. "Whatever you feel, just… Feel it. I suck at feelings, but I'm here to help you. Maybe we can learn some things together."

Connor smiles, nodding again. "I'd like that."

"Wait, was that a smile?" Hank asks, laughing. "A real smile?" 

"Yes," Connor says with a soft laugh too. The heaviness in his chest seems to lessen a bit.

"It's nice to see you smile, Con," Hank reaches for his hand, squeezes it softly. Connor's thirium pump skips a beat. "Come on, let's watch something. Not the news. A movie."

"You should eat something first, Hank," Connor says. "Have you had dinner?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Hank waves a hand dismissively, turning the TV on. "I'll show you Star Wars. You'll like it."

"Hank–" 

"I'm good, Con. Honest. You can make me breakfast in the morning."

"Okay."

"I was _joking_. You don't have to."

"I'd like to." Connor offers him a soft smile again. 

*

Hank was right to suggest a movie, it did help Connor get distracted and relax, but now Hank is leaning against him, head resting on his shoulder, a hand on his thigh. Connor tries not to overthink it, but it feels _good_ to have Hank close to him like this. Hank yawns and stretches, looking at Connor. 

"So, did you like it?" 

"I did, actually." Connor says. "Did you know this movie was released before you were born?" 

"Of course I know that! The original trilogy is a classic." Hank leans against him again, making himself comfortable. "Wanna watch another one?"

"I do, but it's almost 2am and you're tired," Connor says. "You should go to bed."

"Come on, let's watch another one." Hank selects The Empire Strikes Back and presses play. 

Connor sighs. "You never listen to me."

"When have you ever listened to me?" Hank asks. 

"That's fair."

Hank laughs, _really_ laughs, and shifts his head to look at Connor. Connor looks at him too, a smile on his face because it was just so easy to smile with Hank. Their noses almost touch, he feels Hank's breath against his skin, and his thirium pump beats faster, _too fast._ Scanning Hank, he sees that Hank's heart is reacting the same way.

Hank clears his throat, points at the TV, and removes his hand from Connor's thigh. "The uh… movie has started."

"Oh." Connor turns his head to the TV, the warmth in his chest disappearing, leaving him empty and cold. Connor analyzes the mixed messages _(sitting very close, complimenting his smile, touch, increased heartbeat, hesitation when their faces were too close)_, quickly searching through his database about human feelings and relationships. He gets to the conclusion that Hank feels the same way he feels, the same attraction he feels, but doesn't want to act on it. But _why?_

They're half an hour into the movie before Connor looks down at Hank's hand, which is resting on the couch between their legs now, and decides to hold it. Hank shifts slightly when he feels Connor's hand on top of his.

"Con?" he asks, and then notices that the skin of Connor's hand has disappeared, and he's touching the exposed white plastic underneath. "What are you doing?" 

Connor lifts their hands and aligns them, pressing his palm and fingers against Hank's. Blue lights glow inside Connor's hand, and Hank looks at them, transfixed. 

"Con, you know we can't do this… android… connection thing," he says.

"Interfacing," Connor corrects him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Can't do that."

But Hank doesn't pull his hand back. Connor knows he can't interface with Hank, but he has been wondering if maybe he would feel something different if Hank touched his exposed hand. He supposes he feels _something_, but it has more to do with touching Hank than interfacing. 

Connor shifts his fingers just enough to slide them between Hank's, intertwining them.

"I see that holding hands is a form of human connection," he says then, turning to look at Hank. 

"Yes." Hank clears his throat again. "It is."

"Can I ask you a personal question, Hank?" 

This makes Hank laugh. "That's all you ever do, Con."

This isn't true, but Connor doesn't comment on it.

"Of course you can," Hank says with a reassuring smile. 

"When we were on the rooftop," Connor says, choosing his words carefully, "you mentioned that you've lost people you loved. You said you couldn't lose me, too."

The smile fades from Hank's face and Connor feels Hank's hand twitch against his own. He holds it tighter to stop Hank from pulling it back. 

"Con, I don't think this is a good time–" 

"Please talk to me, Hank," Connor insists. "You said you'd help me understand feelings."

"_Your_ feelings, Connor, not mine." Hank sounds frustrated, but Connor doesn't give up.

"I need to know if they are the same."

"You… what?" Hank stares at him, the movie forgotten.

"I'm still trying to make sense of what I'm feeling, Hank, but I _know_ I have feelings for you." Connor says. "I wouldn't have learned how to feel if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have become a deviant tonight if it wasn't for you."

_There. Deviant. I said it._

And it feels right. 

"I'm not sure if you mean this in a good or bad way, Con," Hank says. 

"It doesn't matter, it's done. I simply mean that whenever I had to choose between you or my mission, I chose you. Because I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, or watching you die. I didn't know why, then. But now I'm starting to understand."

"No, you're not," Hank says, and tries to pull his hand back again. This time, Connor lets him. His own synthetic skin reappears, spreading from his wrist to his palm and fingers. "You're confused, Con. Feelings can be confusing."

"Are you confused?" Connor asks. "I see you're trying not to cross a line here, Hank, but your heart beats faster when we're very close. Your skin feels warmer. Your pupils dilate."

Hank sighs. "Alright, Sherlock, you win."

"What?" 

"Google 'Sherlock Holmes'– _later_." Hank says. "Can't lie to you, Con, you see right through me. What I feel doesn't matter, alright? You don't have to worry about that."

"It _matters_, Hank," Connor says. "And I feel the same way about you. But you're hesitant." Something claws at his chest, a dark feeling, sending intrusive thoughts into his mind. He blurts out the question before he can register he's doing it. 

"Is it because I'm an android?"

"What?" Hank says. "No. Hell, no, Connor. It's nothing like that."

Connor watches him as the colorful lights from the TV illuminate his face, waiting for a real explanation, a reason that makes sense to him, and hopes that it won't hurt. 

"It's just… You can do so much better than me." Hank's voice is low. "Someone younger, someone attractive, who--" 

"I think you're attractive," Connor says. 

"That's because CyberLife didn't give you a sense of what's attractive or not."

"Well, I can decide that for myself now," Connor insists. 

"Yeah, and you'll go out and see other people and androids and decide I'm not attractive after all."

"I have seen people and androids, Hank."

"Alright, look."

"No," Connor says, turning his body to look at Hank properly. It doesn't matter that Hank averts his gaze. "I know you. I trust you. We've been through so much together. I _want_ to be with you, Hank. There's nothing else that I want."

Hank exhales, pressing a hand to his face. "Alright, Con. You can… You can stay here with me."

"That's not what I meant," Connor says quietly. 

_"Connor."_

Connor doesn't say anything, but raises his hand again, deactivating the skin. He decides it's the last thing he's going to try tonight. He holds it up in front of Hank, brown eyes full of hope. Hank lets out a sigh and reaches for it, lets his fingers slide between Connor's again and holds tight.

Connor closes his eyes and smiles, relieved. 

"Hank," he finally says when he opens his eyes again, "There's another form of human connection that I would like to try."

"Damn it, Con. You trying to kill me?" 

_"No,"_ Connor says, pointedly. "I just want to kiss you."

Hank thinks for a moment, then reaches for Connor, placing his free hand on the back of Connor's neck, and pulls him closer. 

"Close your eyes," he whispers against Connor's mouth, and Connor sighs softly, eyes fluttering closed. 

Hank's lips feel soft and warm and Connor can taste the beer there, however faint now. Connor doesn't have any kissing experience, but he copies the movements of Hank's lips, learning and adapting to them, kissing him back. And then, when he thinks it can't get any better, he feels the tip of Hank's tongue against his bottom lip, and his thirium pump beats faster again, pounding as it sends thirium rapidly through his body. Connor opens his mouth, eager for more. Hank's tongue caresses his own, and Connor realizes he hasn't been breathing, so he takes a sharp, shuddering breath, and Hank chuckles. Hank explores his mouth a moment longer before pulling back, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging. Connor lets out a low humming sound he didn't know he could produce, and Hank smiles against his lips. 

"Good?" Hank asks, pulling back just enough to look at Connor. 

"Yes," Connor breathes. _Too good_. He could do this for hours.

Then Hank glances at the TV and laughs. "We forgot about the movie."

"I'm sorry, Hank."

"No, I'm not complaining. Come here," Hank says, lying back on the couch and pulling Connor along with him. The couch isn't wide enough for them to fit comfortably next to each other, so Connor ends up lying half on top of Hank, and it's _perfect_. He rests his head on Hank's chest and listens to Hank's heartbeat, matching his own to it, and matching their breathing as well. 

Hank runs his fingers through Connor's hair as they watch the rest of the movie. 

*

"Alright, let's go to sleep," Hank says when the end credits begin to roll, turning the TV off. Connor gets up first so Hank can get up too, and Hank grabs his hand, leading him into the bedroom in the dark. "I mean, I'll sleep, and you do… Whatever it is androids do while the humans are sleeping."

"You want me to stay here with you?" Connor asks as Hank turns a lamp on. 

"Of course," Hank says. "But I'll get you some pajamas so you can be more comfortable." He looks inside his closet for pajamas for himself and for Connor, finds them, and offers a pair to Connor, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. 

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth," he says. "Be right back."

Hank walks out of the bedroom. Connor removes his CyberLife uniform, folds it, then puts on Hank's pajamas. They're too big for him, but they smell like Hank, and they feel comfortable, so Connor moves to the bed and slips under the covers.

"You okay, Con?" Hank comes back wearing pajamas too (a short sleeve shirt like Connor's, but shorts instead of pants) and joins Connor in bed. "Do you wanna move closer?" 

Connor slides closer, resting his head next to Hank's on his pillow, and his hand on Hank's chest, above his heart. 

"Can I kiss you again?" he asks quietly, his LED glowing bright blue in the dark. 

Hank smiles. "You don't have to ask." He places his hand on the back of Connor's neck again, fingers wrapping in Connor's hair this time, and pulls him in. Connor kisses him the way Hank had the first time, caressing Hank's lips with his own, sliding his tongue into Hank's mouth slowly, savoring each movement. Both of them are slightly breathless when he pulls back, and Connor recognizes a new feeling: _happiness._

"Goodnight, Con."

"Goodnight, Hank." 

"Oh, by the way," Connor says, five minutes later, shifting to look at Hank. "I've searched 'Sherlock Holmes', and read a few books."

"When?" Hank asks, opening his eyes lazily.

"While you were brushing your teeth."

"A _few_ books?" Hank asks. 

"Yes, four, to be precise, and–" 

"In, like, _three_ minutes?" 

_"...yes."_

"Holy shit," Hank says. His fingers trace Connor's spine softly. "Well, and what did you think?" 

"He's a good detective," Connor says. "And I think he and Dr. Watson are a nice couple."

Hank laughs. "Do you really? Well, but I'd say we are a better couple." 

"We… are we...?" 

"Yeah," Hank says. "We are. If that's what you want, too."

The steady, bright blue light of Connor's LED illuminates the room enough for Hank to see Connor beaming at him. He pulls him down for another soft goodnight kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://timeandteacups.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

When Hank's alarm goes off, Connor is lying on his back with Hank curled up around him, his body pressed against Connor's side, face buried in his neck. He groans in frustration, and Connor runs his fingers through Hank's hair softly. He has been doing it during the night, too. It has the same calming effect that petting Sumo has. 

Hank lifts his head to look at him, disoriented for a moment.

"Con…" he mumbles, disentangling himself from Connor and reaching for his alarm to turn it off. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. It was quite pleasant, having you close like that."

Hank falls back on the bed. "Come here then," he gestures for Connor to move closer. "And give me ten more minutes."

Connor wraps an arm around Hank just like he had last night, pressing his body to Hank's with a soft sigh as Hank closes his eyes again. It feels comfortable and _right_, and if only he could stay like this with Hank forever, then he would never have to worry about anything again. The ten minutes go by too fast. 

"Hank…" he whispers, and Hank just groans again. He knows Hank hasn't slept enough, but he's determined to at least make sure Hank eats before going to work. "Do you want to stay in bed while I make you breakfast?" 

"What?" Hank looks at him. "No, you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Connor says, leaning in to kiss Hank. 

"Con, I haven't brushed my teeth yet," Hank says, pulling back.

"You did last night."

"Yeah, humans gotta do it in the morning too, we get morning breath, you know."

"Hm…" Connor frowns. "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't," Hank says. "So, did you have a good night?" 

"Yes," Connor says. "But I was monitoring your sleep pattern, and–" 

"Did you just watch me sleep all night?"

"No…" Connor says slowly. "Only for five hours."

"That's how long I've slept, Connor."

"Well, yes, and your heart rate is higher than it should be when at rest. I recommend having healthier eating habits and exercising, also reducing your alcohol consumption–" 

"Alright, alright," Hank says. "Got it. You watched me sleep and been analyzing me and shit. _Fucking androids._"

But Hank looks amused instead of annoyed. He pecks Connor's lips softly.

"Okay. I’m gonna go have a shower,” Hank says. “And I'll take you up on that breakfast offer, if you're still willing to do it."

***

Later, after Connor feeds and pets Sumo, and Hank eats breakfast, they move to the couch. Hank is wearing a fluffy bathrobe, his hair and beard still damp, and he smells _good_. So good Connor just wants to press his nose against Hank's neck and breathe him in. 

Instead, Connor checks the news quickly. There are no new announcements, nothing new since last night. But he knows soon something will happen. Hank looks at him and sees his LED flickering yellow. 

"Anything on the news?" Hank asks, guessing what he's doing. 

"Everything is still the same as last night." Connor says. "What should we do now, Hank? How do we help the deviants?"

Hank stares at him for a moment in awe. "You've really changed, haven't you?" 

Connor knows what he means. Not even 12 hours ago he had been ready to kill Markus, and now he wants to help with the revolution. 

"I don't have a mission anymore, you made me a deviant," Connor says, and it's actually a relief to admit it. 

"Wait a minute, it's my fault now?" Hank says, a smile on his lips. 

"Don't be so proud of yourself."

"Alright," Hank wraps an arm around Connor and pulls him closer. "Look. You come to work with me this afternoon and we'll figure something out. This is your fight too, and I'm gonna be right there next to you, I'm gonna fight like hell for your freedom, Connor, I promise."

And a warmth fills Connor's chest, inexplicably, and he curls up against Hank. 

"Thank you," he whispers. Hank holds him tighter and turns the TV on, browsing for movies again.

"And thank _you_," Hank says. "For taking care of Sumo, and for breakfast and everything."

"You're welcome. By the way, you barely have any food here. Do you ever eat anything that isn't fast food?" 

Hank shrugs. "Not really."

"Well, I made a grocery list."

"Okay," Hank says. "I suppose you won't let me eat fast-food anymore."

"Maybe once in a while if you agree to start exercising." Connor smiles. 

"That's unfair, Connor." 

"It's a compromise."

Hank sighs. "Alright. Compromise." He smiles too. "So. Anything you feel like watching?"

"No, I just…" Connor finally presses his nose to Hank's neck, inhaling deeply. "Want to stay here with you. You smell nice. I want to touch you."

He moves his hand to Hank's chest then, slipping it inside his robe. Hank's skin feels warm and soft under his fingers, and he wonders how it would feel under his tongue.

"Con…"

"Please, Hank," Connor says, nuzzling Hank's beard as he shifts to look into his eyes, and they're so close all he has to do is lean in a little to touch Hank's lips with his own. Hank sighs and melts against him, allowing Connor's hand to explore his skin, and his tongue to explore his mouth. 

Connor takes his time, kissing him slowly, undoing the knot on the belt of his robe, exposing Hank's chest, his thighs, his black underwear. His hand caresses Hank's chest, feeling his skin, and when his fingers brush over a nipple Hank gasps into the kiss. So Connor does it again, a bit harder, pinches it experimentally, holding back a smile as Hank groans into his mouth and holds him tighter. Connor only stops when Hank has to pull back to breathe.

"Hank," Connor whispers, staring into Hank's eyes (dilated pupils), as Hank breathes (short, ragged breaths) against his face. He can feel Hank's heartbeat (faster than normal) against his fingers. Body temperature rising. He could analyze more evidence, like Hank's half hard cock inside his underwear. He doesn't need to.

"It's good to see that you reciprocate my feelings."

Hank breathes heavily. "Fuck, Con, you can't just do this kind of thing to me."

"I want you to touch me too," Connor says, his lips grazing against Hank's neck.

"Fuck."

"Please, Hank. I know you want to."

Hank groans, grabbing Connor by the waist and pulling him to sit on his lap, straddling his thighs. Connor moves, grinding against Hank's cock, feeling as it grows fully hard, and Hank growls against his ear, and it's the most beautiful sound Connor has ever heard. Hank slides his hands under the pajama shirt Connor is wearing, feeling the skin underneath, and Connor regulates his temperature to be just slightly warmer than a human's.

He leans in to kiss Hank again, moaning softly as Hank's fingers slide up and down his sides, and Hank pulls back to take off Connor's shirt and throw it to the side. He stares at Connor's exposed torso, then touches his chest with his fingertips, sliding them down until they reach the hem of Connor's pants.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Connor," Hank says breathlessly. "You look perfect."

"So do you, Hank," Connor says. "Believe me, you really do."

"You keep saying it like that and I might start believing you.” Hank smiles. “You sure this is what you want?" 

"Yes. I've been thinking all night. This is what I want." Connor says, his fingers grazing Hank's clothed erection, earning a soft moan from him. 

"Con… Can androids even…" Hank hesitates. "I mean, your model, do you have a, uh…"

“I am completely functional sexually,” Connor says.

“That’s…” Hank says, clearly struggling with his words. It's kind of adorable. “That’s great. But why would CyberLife give you… I mean…”

“I am the most advanced prototype, Hank,” Connor says simply. “They wanted to make me as realistic as possible. However, I may not have protocols for some of the things we'll be doing, in which case I will need you to guide me. Unless you want me to download some--" 

"No," Hank interrupts him. "No need to download anything."

Hank runs his hands up Connor's sides, slides them to his back, his shoulders, and down his chest again. 

"How much can you feel?" Hank asks. 

"Right now? _So_ much," Connor says, "So much more since I activated my pleasure receptors."

"You–" Hank's hands stop right on top of Connor’s thirium pump regulator and Connor shudders with the sensation. "Pants off," Hank says. "Everything off. Now." 

Connor complies. He stands up just long enough to get rid of his pajama pants and his underwear, leaving them crumpled on the floor in front of the couch, and then returns to Hank's lap, now completely naked. 

Hank stares at him, his gaze fixed on Connor’s cock. 

“God…” Hank says breathlessly, “it looks so… human. Well, maybe too perfect to be human, actually.”

Connor watches him too, transfixed at how beautiful Hank looks with so much desire in his eyes.

"So you can feel pleasure?" Hank runs his fingers up Connor's thighs, teasing. "That's interesting."

"Yes," Connor says, already breathless. "I could already feel it before, but I wonder if becoming a deviant changes anything because now it feels heightened, it seems– _ah, Hank_–" Hank's hand is on his cock and he can't think clearly.

"Good," Hank says, wrapping his fingers around Connor's cock. His grip is light and he moves slowly, just to feel it hardening in his hand.

"...It seems that having emotions is making me feel pleasure more intens–" A jolt of electricity runs through his body as Hank's thumb rubs against the head of his cock and his speech processors fail for a moment. They come back to normal followed by an error message that he ignores.

"How am I supposed to answer your questions if–" Hank's grip tightens, providing more friction, and Connor struggles not to lose his train of thought. "...if you keep interrupting me?"

"Well, in my defense, it's _fun_." Hank says. "You're _too_ fucking adorable like this." 

Connor leans forward to press his face against Hank's neck, breathing hotly against his skin, his hands on the back of the couch holding tight to the cushions. "Hank. I want you inside me."

"God, do you even know how fucking hot you sound right now?" Hank rests both hands on Connor's waist, giving himself some time to breathe. "Are you sure you still want this? I could just–" 

"Hank. _Please_."

Hank groans, fingers pressing harder into Connor's skin.

"You have to move so I can go get the lube," Hank says. 

"That won't be necessary," Connor says, straightening up in Hank's lap to look at him. "I can lubricate myself and adjust to you perfectly. There is no need to prepare me. I'm ready for you."

It’s worth it to say this kind of thing just to see the hungry look on Hank’s face, hear the grunt that escapes his throat. Hank reaches around to feel at Connor's entrance, pushes the tip of one finger inside. Connor moans softly, closing his eyes, as Hank easily pushes another finger into him.

“Not so realistic after all then, but I’m definitely not complaining.” Hank pulls his fingers out. “Jesus, CyberLife is unbelievable,” He breathes. Connor gives him a shaky laugh in response.

Hank pushes his underwear down just enough to free his cock. Connor watches the pre-come dripping from the tip and catches a drop of it on his fingers, then lifts them to his mouth to lick them clean. He automatically analyzes it, but ignores the results. However, he stores it, wanting to keep a bit of Hank inside of him.

"Connor, what are you--"

"You taste _good_, Hank."

“You’re trying to give me a heart attack.”

Hank inhales deeply as Connor adjusts his position, and aligns his cock to Connor's entrance, pushing into his body in a slow, smooth slide. 

“N-no… I’m j-just-- _Hank…_” Connor sinks down onto him with a low whimper and a slight shudder, his eyes still closed and LED flickering rapidly, but instead of the bright yellow of when Connor is processing information, now it’s almost orange.

"You okay, Connor?" Hank asks, his hands firm on Connor’s waist, holding him still.

Connor nods. "Perfect," he whispers and starts moving, holding tight to the cushions behind Hank. 

Hank’s hands slide to Connor’s ass, grabbing tightly, and he leans in to press their lips together. Connor responds enthusiastically, and it’s uncoordinated and messy and Connor moans into Hank’s mouth.

“God, Connor.” Hank says. “You’re so warm, so soft. _So fucking tight._”

Connor slows down his movements, momentarily confused. Is he too tight? But Hank said he’s perfect, and nothing about Hank indicates that he’s feeling uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I can–”

“Shhh. Connor, I meant it in a good way.” Hank says. “For God’s sake, stop thinking.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, Hank,” Connor says. He has never stopped thinking before.

“Oh yeah?” Hank grabs Connor by the waist again, pulling him down as he thrusts up, and he touches _something_ inside Connor that makes him _whine_ and press his face against Hank’s neck as his whole body shudders.

_"Hank–"_ his voice is breaking. He can feel so much, _too_ much. There are warnings and error messages in front of his eyes, flashing red lights, he was never programmed to feel _this much_, but he ignores them all. "Do it again," he mutters. "Please…"

Hank helps Connor move in the right angle, thrusting up into him and groaning quietly into his ear as Connor's moans are muffled by Hank's skin.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Con," Hank says, his voice hoarse and breathless.

Connor wants to say that Hank is beautiful too, that he too is perfect, but finds he isn't capable of voicing the words. His systems are failing, there's something about the breathing simulation flashing in red letters, but it doesn't matter because Hank is there, inside his body, inside his code, Hank is _everywhere_, and he’s all that matters. 

And then Hank thrusts up into him one more time, just the _right_ way, fingers digging into Connor's waist, and Connor whimpers again, louder this time, grinding down against Hank and tightening even more around him.

_"Hank,"_ it's all he can manage. 

"That's it," Hank says, reaching for Connor's cock and wrapping his fingers around it again. His hand slides up and down, once, twice, and Connor shudders in his arms with a broken moan. "That's it, baby, I've got you." Connor's LED glows bright red as the electricity threatens to overwhelm him, and he comes all over Hank's hand and stomach, the same transparent fluid as the lubricant inside him.

Hank stops moving, giving Connor some time to recover, his fingertips moving up and down Connor's back now.

"You okay, Con?" He asks.

Connor sits upright again to look at Hank, his LED back on yellow. 

"Yes," Connor says with a soft smile. "Perfect."

"You haven’t been breathing for a while now."

"Oh." Connor reactivates his breathing and inhales deeply. Then, to Hank's surprise, he starts moving again. 

"Connor, _fuck–_" 

"_Yes,_ Hank," he says, rolling his hips and watching Hank with half-lidded eyes, lips parted as he breathes heavily. 

“God, you look so human like this,” Hank says, 

“Is that a good thing?” Connor asks.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hank says. “I’d want you even if you didn't look human at all.”

Connor presses his hand to Hank's chest again, skin disappearing from his fingers and palm as he feels Hank's heart pounding.

Hank closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the cushions, and Connor leans forward to kiss his neck, feeling as Hank's throat vibrates with his moans. Then he bites down, trapping the skin between his teeth with a light pressure and sucks hard, tasting Hank's skin. More analysis results flash before his eyes, he doesn't read them. 

"I've wanted this for so long, Hank," Connor murmurs, finally letting go, and nuzzles at his beard again, breath hot against his skin. "Only now I realize it."

"Oh _shit._" Hank gasps, lifting his head to look at Connor, gripping his waist so hard his fingers will probably hurt later.

"I didn’t know that having you inside me like this would make me feel so good." Connor says in a whisper, hips moving in a steady pace. 

"You… _ah_… need to stop talking," Hank says. "You're gonna make me come."

"That's my intention, _Lieutenant_."

“_Fuck_.” Hank thrusts up against him, eyes fluttering closed again.

"Do I make you feel good too, Lieutenant?" Connor breathes against Hank's ear, and Hank thrusts up into him repeatedly, low groans escaping his mouth between heavy breaths.

"Con– _Connor_–" is all Hank can manage before he comes inside him with a low grunt, holding him tightly. 

Connor smiles against Hank's neck while he waits for Hank to catch his breath, then moves his hips up just enough to let Hank's cock slip out of him, and settles down on his lap again as Hank adjusts his underwear, tucking his cock inside it again. 

"It looks like I've left a mark on your neck," Connor says, still breathless, his fingers gently brushing over the red mark. It will turn purple soon. "Sorry about that."

"You're not really sorry," Hank says, smiling. "And that's alright, I can hide it with a scarf if necessary."

"I like the way it looks, though," Connor says. 

They just stare into each other's eyes for a moment, and Connor beams at him, unable to control it. Hank feels attracted to him too, wants him too, loves him too.

"Are you sure you didn't download any protocols or whatever for this?" Hank asks then, a smile playing on his lips. "You did very well."

"I had a vague idea of what I was doing," Connor admits. "Most of the time I just did what felt…right."

"That's instinct," Hank says. "You’re definitely a deviant."

And the warmth in Hank's eyes and voice indicates that he approves of it. Connor smiles again, his LED finally blue again. He rests his forehead against Hank’s and sighs. 

“Connor…”

“Hm?” 

“Do you know how all of this works? Apparently I touched something inside you that made you feel really good. Seemed to work like a prostate in humans, but– Sorry, I’m just curious.”

“Just a bundle of wires,” Connor mutters, without opening his eyes. “My wires and biocomponents are very sensitive to the touch, you know.” Hank says nothing. Connor opens his eyes then. “I understand this may sound weird. I’m sorry.”

“A lot of things about you are weird, Con.” Hank says, but there's fondness in his voice. “You mean if I touch your… internal organs–"

"Biocomponents.”

“–you’ll feel pleasure?” Hank continues, ignoring Connor’s correction.

“Yes,” Connor says. “Probably even more intense than what I just felt.”

"Show me."

“What, now?” Connor asks, but seeing the look on Hank’s face is enough. “All right.”

“Hold on,” Hank says. “Will it be more comfortable for you if you lie down?”

“Yes, probably,” Connor says, moving from Hank’s lap. He lies on the couch (Hank gives him a pillow to place under his head), and Hank sits on the edge of the couch next to him, looking down at his body.

In his peripheral vision, Connor can see the light of his LED reflected on the cushions on his right. Yellow again. The anticipation already causing his systems to malfunction. 

“Okay,” Connor takes a breath, deactivating the skin of his torso, and it disappears slowly, exposing the white chassis underneath. He opens the part covering his abdomen, and it slides to the right to uncover his thirium pump regulator and all the wires inside him. 

Hank peeks inside. "You're so… blue," he says.

"Thirium. It covers the biocomponents, keeping them lubricated and functional." He watches Hank anxiously, scared of how he will react. "And the blue lights indicate everything is working correctly."

"It's beautiful," Hank says. "Everything about you is beautiful, Con." And Hank reaches for him without hesitation, fingertips brushing his thirium pump regulator, and Connor shivers with the sensation. 

"Is this safe?" Hank asks, sliding his right hand into him slowly, pressing the pads of his fingers against some of the wires inside. 

"It's… _ah_… perfectly safe for both of us if…" Hank pushes through the wires and Connor moans. "If you're careful not to damage or unplug anything."

"Got it," Hank says, resting his free hand against the back of the couch. "Should I touch your cock too?" 

"No," Connor says, letting out a shaky breath as Hank's fingers gently caress some wires inside. "Not this time. I just want to try _this_ with you right now."

"Alright." Hank holds a few wires between his fingers and rubs them together experimentally. Connor shudders under his fingers. It's too much, too good, and Connor's already struggling to think clearly again. He rests his hand (bare, white plastic) on Hank’s thigh, squeezing tightly.

"Feels good?" Hank asks. 

"Yes… _yes… Hank…_" Connor closes his eyes and bites his lip hard (too hard, tasting thirium), and Hank tugs slightly at the wires, making Connor moan louder. This feels so much more intense than what he’d felt when Hank was fucking him, and he never knew he could feel something like this, never knew he could feel comfortable while being this vulnerable. But of course, this is Hank, and Hank knows how to do everything right for him. 

And Hank does, rubbing and tugging at his wires, feeling the difference in shape and texture and width, stroking them and making Connor come apart under his hands, electricity running through his body with Hank's touch, as essential to him as the thirium that powers his biocomponents. 

Connor claws at the fabric of the couch with his free hand, fingers burying in the cushions and holding tight.

"You're so responsive like this, Con, goddammit," Hank says, tugging carefully at the wires again as he leans over Connor for a kiss.

Hank’s teeth graze against Connor’s tongue, making him shudder. Hank doesn't stop, teeth tugging at Connor’s bottom lip as his fingers do the same with the wires inside him, and then Hank slots their lips together again, sucking on his tongue, and he _whines_ into Hank's mouth, melting against him. 

"Hank–" he says when Hank stops to catch his breath, his voice breaking. It's hard to believe that Hank is actually enjoying this, and that he can make Connor feel so accepted and loved. 

Hank's lips find his chest, where synthetic skin merges into white plastic, planting hot kisses there, his beard tickling Connor's skin. The warnings and error messages are all over the place again, and they’re so many that Connor can’t just ignore them anymore, but he also can’t focus enough to read them. 

"Good?" Hank asks, pulling back to sit upright again. So smug, so proud of himself.

Connor wants to answer something clever, but Hank is wrist deep inside him and it feels so good he's not even able to identify which wires or biocomponents are being touched anymore. It's like Hank is touching him everywhere at the same time. 

"Hank." His voice is trembling too. "_Please_…"

"Jesus, Connor, you're fucking hot," Hank says, breathless.

Hank shifts just slightly, adjusting his balance so he can touch Connor with both hands. He reaches for Connor’s thirium pump regulator and rubs the pads of his fingers against the cylinder. Connor lets out a desperate moan, _writhing_ under his hands, only half aware that his LED is glowing red now, flickering rapidly.

"You okay, Con?" Hank asks, worried, his movements slowing down a bit. "You're not breathing again."

"I-I'm…" Connor's voice falters again. "Don't stop… H-Hank, please."

So Hank doesn't stop, hands exploring, and Connor isn't aware of what Hank is doing anymore, he just knows this is exactly what he needs. His eyes flutter closed. _"Ha-ank,"_ he moans, fingers squeezing Hank's thigh as a warning. Of course Hank understands. 

"Yes, baby, come on,” Hank says, and Connor feels a harder tug at his wires. 

This time, he can’t call Hank’s name, all he’s capable of voicing are broken, strangled noises that he would be terribly embarrassed about if he could focus enough to care. His LED glows a steady bright red and everything is static and flashing red warnings and pulses of electricity running through his wires, and everything is _Hank_. It's the most pleasure he's ever felt, and Hank holds him there as his toes curl and all he can do is hold on, shaking, _whimpering_, and the pleasure is everywhere, hot like fire, making him arch his back and spasm uncontrollably under Hank's hands. 

And then Hank slows down his movements, fingers gently brushing the wires inside him now, and Connor whimpers again, this time from oversensitivity.

"Okay, stop," he whispers urgently, his body trembling. "Stop."

Hank does, removing his hands carefully from inside him, and Connor's chassis slams shut, synthetic skin covering it again. Connor relaxes against the cushions, eyes still closed.

"Connor, breathe," Hank says softly. It takes a moment for Connor to assimilate what Hank is asking him, and then he activates his breathing one more time with a sharp intake of breath.

"You okay, Con?" Hank asks. "Was that… Did you come?" 

"Yes…" Connor says. His LED flickers yellow again as the warnings start to disappear, all systems slowly going back to normal. "Yes, I did. It was different this time, I had never experienced anything so intense."

"For a moment there I thought I'd broken you." Hank laughs. 

"I think you almost did," Connor smiles. He finally opens his eyes and sees Hank's hands, fingers covered in thirium. He grabs Hank's right wrist and brings it to his mouth, licking the thirium off his fingers.

"Con, you don't have to–"

"It's better if I don't waste it," Connor says, and proceeds to lick both Hank's hands clean. He realizes Hank's fingers are also quite sensitive when he slides two of them inside his mouth and sucks, making Hank groan.

"Alright, so what if I fucked you and played with your wires at the same time?" Hank asks, and Connor feels a pang of desire again. What is Hank doing to him?

"Considering how this went, I would probably just shut down," he says, a smile spreading across his face.

Hank laughs and leans in to kiss him, just a soft brush of lips that makes his thirium pump flutter. Connor slides his hand from Hank’s thigh to his soft cock, touching it through the fabric of the underwear again, and Hank chuckles against his lips.

“No, I don’t think that’s gonna happen, Con,” he says. “Not right now, anyway. Google 'refractory period'.”

“I know about it,” Connor says. He’d be offended if he had the energy for it. Instead, he presses his lips against Hank’s again, his LED a steady blue now, and he feels happy, happier than he had felt the night before. Whatever happens, he has Hank, and Hank will always make everything okay. 

"You know what," Hank says, "I'm all sweaty and sticky now. I should probably take another shower before work. Join me?" 

Connor feels like he just can't stop smiling. "Of course."

And as he follows Hank to the bathroom, he thinks that it can't hurt to try to get Hank's cock hard again, and that if he can, he will drop to his knees and take him in his mouth to taste him properly this time. It can't hurt to try. He smiles to himself as he closes the bathroom door. 

"What are you smiling about?" Hank asks as he turns the shower on. 

"Nothing, _Lieutenant_," Connor says, wrapping his arms around Hank and kissing his lips softly. "Nothing at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://timeandteacups.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
